This invention relates generally to pressure control systems and related methods for monitoring and regulating fluid pressure along the length of a fluid flow conduit. More particularly, this invention relates to a pressure control system and method for monitoring and/or regulating pressure at a remote and/or potentially hazardous site, without requiring pressure sensors or the like at the remote site.
In many fluid flow applications, it is necessary or desirable to monitor and/or regulate the pressure of a fluid along the length of a fluid flow conduit. In this regard, in some instances, it is particularly desirable to monitor and regulate the fluid pressure at a remote or potentially hazardous location along the flow conduit, wherein placement of a pressure sensor or other sensor device at such remote or hazardous site is either undesirable or not possible. One example of such environment is an aircraft refueling system wherein it is desirable to monitor and regulate fluid pressure at a releasible coupling adapted for connecting a fuel supply conduit to the aircraft. However, placement of a pressure sensor at or in close proximity to such releasible coupling is undesirable for various reasons, including but not limited to explosion hazards, space or access restrictions, and environmental or other handling constraints.
The present invention provides a relatively simple and reliable pressure control system for monitoring and/or regulating fluid pressure at a remote site along the length of a fluid flow conduit, based upon pressure and flow rate readings taken at a convenient and/or safe location along the flow conduit.